doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Francisco Colmenero
) |familiares = Edmundo Santos (cuñado) José Manuel Rosano (cuñado) Alicia Colmenero (hermana) Gloria Colmenero (hermana) María Teresa Colmenero (esposa) Diana Santos (sobrina) Tony Santos (sobrina) Edmundo Santos Jr. (sobrino) Cristina Camargo (sobrina) Francisco González (nieto) Tony Assael (sobrina nieta) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = activo }} Francisco Colmenero (México, D.F., 28 de febrero de 1932) es un director y actor de doblaje mexicano. Biografía Francisco Colmenero es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con una inmensa trayectoria en la especialidad de doblaje de voz ingresando en ella en el año de 1954, donde, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado por un gran número de años como director, traductor-adaptador, director musical y, ocasionalmente, como cantante; también ha laborado como jefe de producción. Desde 1977 fue accionista de la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. mejor conocida como "Estrellita" en honor a la 1era tiple cubana "Estrellita Díaz", empresa fundada por Don Edmundo Santos (Comediante, Bailarín, Letrista y Arreglista; Director de Doblaje) quién dirijió los primeros doblajes al español de Disney como por ejemplo Diversión y Fantasía (en los mismos Estudios Disney) tiempo después lo traslada a México, (aunque el doblaje de Voz al español inició unos años antes, con un grupo de actores mexicanos de radio principalmente que fueron contratados para viajar a Nueva York, tiempo después se decició que era conveniente que las salas de grabación se abrieran en México). Francisco Colmenero entre muchisimas otras series, películas, caricaturas y documentales en las que ha participado como actor o director; ha sido Narrador de La Bella y la Bestia, voz de Pumba del Rey León en todas sus apariciones y últimamente el Sherriff de Cars. Además es la voz para Hispanoamérica del personaje John Locke de la serie Lost. En Chile ha grabado avisos publicitarios para la marca de cervezas Escudo de CCU y la marca de jugos Kapo de Coca-Cola. Entre sus voces más reconocidas están las de Goofy hasta La Tropa Goofy y Pedro el Malo de las animaciones de Disney, Papá Pitufo de la serie Los Pitufos, la voz de narrador en la clásica serie Súper Amigos así como el Abuelo en Heidi. También es el narrador norteño de Los Dukes de Hazzard. A lo largo de su carrera profesional, ha combinado el doblaje de voz con la locución comercial; actividades, en las que hoy en día, continúa plenamente activo. Francisco es tío de los también actores de doblaje Edmundo Santos Jr. y Diana Santos. Vida personal Su cuñado era Edmundo Santos, y es el tío de Diana Santos y de Edmundo Santos Jr.. Filmografía Películas [[Jon Voight|'Jon Voight']] *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2008) - Patrick Gates *Camino a la gloria (2006) - Adolph Rupp *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Patrick Gates *Holes (2003) - Don Señor (Mr. Sir)/Marion Sevillo *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Presidente Roosevelt [[George Gaynes|'George Gaynes']] *Loca academia de policía 6: Ciudad sitiada (1989) - Cmte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 5: Operación Miami Beach (1988) - Cmte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 4: Los ciudadanos se defienden (1987) - Cmte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 3: De vuelta a la escuela (1986) - Cmte. Eric Lassard Jery Nelson *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Statler *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Statler *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Statler *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Lew Zealand Bill Barretta *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Chef sueco *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Oso Retho *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Chef sueco [[Ian Holm|'Ian Holm']] *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Bilbo Bolsón *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey - Bilbo Bolsón *eXistenZ - Kiri Vinokur [[James Cromwell|'James Cromwell']] *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Bob *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Granjero Hogget *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Granjero Hogget [[Carl Reiner|'Carl Reiner']] *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Saul Bloom Martin Landau *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Jerry Duran *Apuesta final (1998) - Abe Petrovsky *Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Geppetto Richard Riehle *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Santa Claus *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Bob Bigalow [[Bernard Lee|'Bernard Lee']] *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Redoblaje DVD) - M *007: Desde Rusia con Amor (1963/Redoblaje DVD) - M James Garner ' *Diario de una pasión (2004/3nda versión) - Duke/Noah Calhoun *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Frank Watters 'John Cleese *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Profesor Barnhardt *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Sr. Munday [[Robert Klein|'Robert Klein']] *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Jonathan Timpleman *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Larry Kelson Bill Cobbs ' *Paulie (1998) - Virgil *El guardaespaldas (1992) - Bill Devaney 'August Schellenberg *Una misión de justicia (2007) - White Deer *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Mindo Alun Armstrong *Van Helsing, el cazador de monstruos (2004) - El Cardenal Jinette *Millonarios (2004) - San Pedro Rip Torn *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Comandante Sherman *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam Edward Asner *Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa Claus *Animal (2001) - Jefe Wilson Otros *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Voz en noticiero *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Papa (Yevgeni Lazarev) *Four Christmases (2008/Doblae original) - Howard McVie (Robert Duvall) *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Congresista Burrows (Harve Presnell) *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Voz de Guía (Stephen Fry) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler (Steve Whitmire) *Voluntad de hielo (2005)- Bod (Morgan Lund) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Lorde Rhodes (Roger Hammond) *Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) - Angus (Paul Freeman) *Terminator 3 (2003) - Dr. Silberman (Earl Boen) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Rehén polaco/ Conductor de limusina *Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sir Wilkes (Kenneth Welsh) *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Fozie *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Henry Balkan (Jack Betts) y Narrador *Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Extraterrestre / Narrador *Evolución (2001) - El Gobernador de Arizona (Dan Aykroyd) *Ántrax (2001) - Artur Kowalski *Miss Simpatía (2000) - Policía en concurso *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Pablo Mármol (Stephen Baldwin) *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Chef sueco/Narración *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Harry Terwilliger (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Matrix (1999) - Dozer Anthony (Ray Parker) y Piloto de helicóptero *Contacto (1997) - David Drumlin (Tom Skerritt) *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Narración *Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Sr. Malt (Bob Hoskins) *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Spa'am (Kevin Clash) *Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) - Max Goldman (Walter Matthau) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Bruno (Brad Dourif) / Insertos *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Santa Claus *Los Picapiedras (1994) - Pablo Mármol (Rick Moranis) *Carlito's Way (1993) - Tony Taglialucci (Frank Minucci) *Article 99 (1992)- Sam Abrams (Eli Wallach) *Batman regresa (1992/Doblaje original) - Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough) *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Operador de radio/Policía *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (Reginald VelJohnson) *Los Telelocos (1989) - Gandhi (Gandhi II) *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Statler (Richard Hunt)/Chef sueco y Dr.Dientes (Jim Henson)/Heladero (Bob Hope)/ Lew Lord (Orson Wells)/ Insertos *Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Hoagy (Red Buttons) y proprietario (Robert Easton) *New York, New York (1977) - Tony Harwell (Lionel Stander) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) - Porkins (William Hootkins) *Pandilleros en apuros (1975) - Ladrón *La montaña embrujada (1975) - Lucas Deranian (Donald Pleasence) *El regreso de la pantera rosa (1975) - Insertos *Los osos y yo (1974) - Oliver Red Fern *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Doblaje original) - Burtons *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Havershaw (Joe Flynn), Comentarista en pista (Gary Owens) y Narrador *Entre monos te veas (1967) - Emile Paraulis (Clément Harari) *Robin Crusoe (1966) - Jefe de nativos *Mary Poppins (1964) - Tío Albert (Ed Wynn) y Loro Paraguas *Dr. Insólito o como aprendí a despreocuparme y amar la bomba (1964) - Presidente Merkin Muffley (Peter Sellers) *Hud, El Indomable (1963) - Joe Scanlon/Narrador *007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963/Doblaje original) - Insertos *007 contra Dr. No (1962) - Dr. No (Joseph Wiseman) *Los malditos de Yuma (1958) - Juez (Hal Taggart) *El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Guardia *El Mago de Oz (1939) - Narrador *Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Narrador *Susana de las montañas (1939) - Supt. Andrew Standing (Moroni Olsen), presentación, narración e insertos *Florecita de loto (1936) - Juez J.D. Booth (J. Edward Bromberg) y presentación *Una Navidad con los Buddies - Santa Claus *Cats - Viejo Deuteronomy *Barry Lyndon-Sir Charles Lyndon (Frank Middlemass) *Padre O'Hara en The air up there *Monte Peterson en My five wives *Sacerdote en Nuestra propia casa Películas animadas Mel Blanc *La navidad de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol/Narrador *Los Picapiedra: La pequeña gran liga - Pablo Mármol/Narrador *Los Picapiedra conocen a Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra - Pablo Mármol *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos - Porky.Narracion (doblaje orginal) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *El caballero caballeroso: la loca película del conejo de la suerte - Porky,Gato callejero(doblaje original) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *Las mil y una noches de Arabia - Pato Lucas/Cuentista loco/Narrador *La película del Pato Lucas: Isla fantastica - Gallo Claudio/Narrador *Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Pato Lucas Caza-monstruos - Porky,Narrador(doblaje original)/Pato Lucas(redoblaje) *El Cuento de Navidad de Bugs Bunny - Bob Cratchit (Porky)/Santa Claus/Demonio de Tazmania Jim Cummings *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Pedro el Malo *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Amos Slade *Mickey celebra la navidad - Pedro el Malo *Extremadamente Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Jacques *El Rey León - Topo *Goofy, la película - Pedro el Malo Ernie Sabella *El Rey León III - Pumba *El Rey León II - Pumba *El Rey León - Pumba Scott Innes *Scooby-Doo y los Invasores Alien - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Scooby-Doo Michael Wallis *Cars 2 - Sheriff *Cars - Sheriff Otros *Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos - Feliz (doblaje 1964), Gruñón y Narrador (doblaje 2001) *Fantasía - Narrador (Deems Taylor) (redoblaje 2010) *Dumbo - Sr. Cigüeña, Cuervo Regordete, Payaso 1 *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Tofi (doblaje original) *101 Dálmatas - Horacio *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Horacio *La espada en la piedra - Kay *El libro de la selva - Dizzy *Un borrico en navidad - Papá de Muchacho / Creador de figuras de barro / Mercader gordo *Los Aristogatos - Lafayette / gato inglés / gato ruso / el lechero *Travesuras de una bruja - Oso pescador *Robin Hood - Sherrif de Nottingham, Cocodrilo y Rey Ricardo *La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) - Templeton *Bernardo y Bianca - Sr. Snoops *El zorro y el sabueso - Amos Slade *Policías y ratones - Chico de Ratigan# 3 / Chico del bar / Viejo hombre *Todos los perros van al cielo - Cara Fea *La Bella y la Bestia - Narrador *FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Hexxus, Padre de Crysta, y Narración *El Rey León - Narración *El Rey León III - Gruñón *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas - Goofy *El Príncipe y el Mendigo - Goofy / Pedro el malo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Santa Claus *Rudolph, El reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus *Metrópolis - Superintendente Notarlin *Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Turaga Linkan *Lupin III: La Película - Inspector Eduardo Scott (Zenigata) *WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 - Toshiro Kurusu *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - El Gran Duque *Arsenus Lupin y el Castillo del Conde Cagliostro - Inspector Eduardo Cott (Zenigata) *Tom y Jerry: La película - Bugsy / Sr. Cachetin / Gato pandillero 2 *Tintin y el lago de los tiburones - Dupond (Hernández) *Los Picapiedra en las Rocas - Pablo Mármol *Scooby-Doo en Noches de Arabia - Scooby-Doo *Navidad con Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo *La vuelta al mundo de Piolin - Pato Lucas *La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot - Merlin *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey - Bob Crachit (Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine)), Jacobo Marley (Goofy), Espíritu de la Navidad Futura (Pedro el Malo) *El mundo mágico de Bella - Concertina / Narrador *Feliz Madagascar - Santa Claus *De regreso al maravillosos múndo de Oz - hombre cabeza de calabaza *Vida Salvaje- Pingüino locutor *La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Abuelo *Pequeño, un cuento de Navidad - Padre * Heroes de la fé- Narrador historia de Bernardette * Heroes de la fé- Historia de San Nicolas- Anciano San Nicolas * La Primera Navidad de Yogui - Yogui/El Leon Melquiades/Narrador *El caldero mágico - Soldado 2 *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Cronos (doblaje 1982) *Francisco, el caballero de Asís - Narrador *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Santa Claus *Frosty regresa - Frosty *Toy Story - Voz en off de Pizza Planeta Series de TV *Lost - John Locke (Terry O'Quinn) *Dinosaurios - Earl Sinclair / Narrador *Grey's Anatomy - Thatcher Grey *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Sr. Tipton / Lectura de carteles *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Lectura de carteles *Hannah Montana - Lectura de carteles / Santa Claus *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tío Mel (Blake Clark) *Studio DC: Almost Live - Statler / Chef Sueco / Dr.Dientes *Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Guardia *Los cuentos de Shirley Temple - Emperador en el Traje Nuevo del Emperador *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Narración *Dallas - Raymond "Ray" Ewing Krebbs *Drake y Josh - Papá Nichols / Presentador del concusrso de salsas *Alias - Dr. Atticus Liddell *El espía y la dama - Narración *La Mujer Maravilla - Narrador *El hombre de la Atlántida - Titulos * CHIPS - El Sargento (Robert Pine) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *El Zorro (serie de 1957) - Cabo Reyes (Don Diamond) y Figueroa (Armand Alzamora) *La familia Munster (Redoblaje de algunos capítulos) - Abuelo Munster Series animadas *Los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo / Gruñón / Padre Tiempo / Narración *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Mickey / Goofy / Pedro / voces adicionales / Narración *Looney Tunes - Porky, Gallo Claudio, Elmer Gruñon, voces adicionales (tercera etapa) / Pato Lucas (1989-2003,2008-presente) *House of Mouse - Pedro el Malo / Pumba / Gruñon / Pluto *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pedro / Pluto / Narrador / presentación de los personajes *La Tropa Goofy - Goofy / Pedro el Malo *Patoaventuras - Flint MacNate / Pedro el Malo *Timon y Pumba - Pumba *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Scooby-Doo (ep. 4) / Narración *El show de Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Narración *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Superamigos - Espantapájaros/ El hombre juguete / Jefe Apache/cerebro / Narración *El Show de los Pebbles y Bam-Bam - Pablo Mármol *La Hora de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El Show de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Pedro Picapiedra y sus Amigos - Pablo Mármol *El Nuevo Show de Pedro y Pablo - Pablo Mármol *Las Travesuras de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Tom y Jerry (cortos) - Narrador / Voces Diversas (doblaje original) *Osos Gummi - Zummi / Narrador *Capitán Harlock - Yattaran *Los Simpson - Rabino Hyman Krustofski (15ª temporada) *Futurama - Glurmo / Burocrata 1.0 / Harold Zoid *Harvey Birdman: Abogado - Oso Yogi *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson / Pequeño Arturo *Phineas y Ferb - Narrador / Santa Claus *Invasor Zim - Santa Claus *El Nuevo Show del Pájaro Loco - Pablo Morsa *Bob el Constructor - Lofti y Narración *Olimpiadas de la Risa - Melquiades / Oso Yogui (2a voz) / Hermano Dalton / Narración *Las Aventuras de los Osos Gummi - Zummi Gummi / Rey Gregor / Gritty / Narrador *La casa de los dibujos - Narrador en el episodio "La casa de los dibujos bebés" *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Santa Claus *Aaahh monstruos de verdad! - Snorch (1 cap.) *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi - Voces adicionales * La carrera espacial de Yogui-Narrador * Los Locos de la Galaxia - Narrador * Chip y Dale al Rescate -Presentador/voces varias. * Muppet Babies - Oso Fozzie * Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera) - Voces diversas Anime *Heidi - El abuelo/Sebastián. *Pokémon - Profesor Namba *Naruto - Tokiro / Sukeza / Gennö *Bleach - Profesor en la sociedad de almas *Sawamura, el campeón - Narrador de peleas *Yam Yam y el genio - Titulos Películas de Anime *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Daimao Telenovelas Brasileñas Francisco Cuoco *El Color del Pecado - Padre Gaudêncio *America - Zè Higino *Cobras y Lagartos - Omar Pasquim *Amazônia - Augusto (3ra fase) Rogerio Falabella *El Profeta - Diógenes *Niña moza - Nogueira *La Mestiza - Dr. Teles Gracindo Júnior *Terra Esperanza - Miguel *Celebridad - Ubaldo Quintela Otros *Alma Gemela - Rodriguez (Carlos Gregorio) *Siete Pecados - Schmidt (John Herbert) Videojuegos *Lego Island - Nico Bloques *Wini Pu y el árbol de miel (CD-Rom Interactivo) - Igor / Búho / Narración Dirección de doblaje *Mary Poppins *El Libro de la Selva *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? *El show de Scooby-Doo *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo *Dallas *Los Dukes de Hazzard *FBI en acción *Policías y ratones *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Heidi *El zorro y el sabueso *La Bruja Novata *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *El caldero mágico *Pedro y el Dragon Elliot *They Came From Upstairs *El Vengador del Futuro *La bella y la bestia *Toy Story *Tom y Jerry: La película *Abracadabra *Mickey Mouse Works *Capitán Harlock *The Breakfast Club *La Tropa Goofy *Goofy, la película *Dangaioh *El Rey León *101 dálmatas (pelìcula de 1996) *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura *La película de Tigger *102 dálmatas *Juego de gemelas *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables *Mulán *El gigante de hierro *Matrix *Matrix recargado *Ojos bien cerrados *Bob el Constructor *Fantasía 2000 *Lupin III: La Película *Arsenus Lupin y el Castillo del Conde Cagliostro *La película de Tigger *Extremadamente Goofy *Los Pitufos *Miss Simpatía *Cadena de favores *House of Mouse *El libro de Pooh *Inteligencia artificial *Mejor... imposible *Proyecto: ALF *Milagros inesperados *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Spirit: El corcel indomable *La guardería de papá *La gran película de Piglet *Es tan Raven (3º y 4º temporadas) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *El circo de Jojo *Peter Pan (película) *Katy la oruga *Las travesuras de una bruja *Scrubs *Sabrina, la brujita *Anímate *El Caldero Mágico *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Las estafadoras *Prueba de vida *Mi vecino el asesino *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Phineas y Ferb *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *La casa de Mickey Mouse *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Studio DC: Almost Live *Par de Reyes *Toy Story 3 Publicidad *Fundación Teletón 2010 *Wal Mart *Coca-Cola (como Santa Claus) *La Villa de Santa Claus (presentación en México, 2010) Curiosidades *Francisco Colmenero ha doblado a Santa Claus en varias ocasiones: :*En el especial de navidad de MadagascarMadagascar :*Especial de Navidad de la serie Hannah Montana :*En la película Santa Cláusula :*Un episodio de la serie animada Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes :*En el especial navideño de la serie animada Invasor Zim :*En Una Navidad con los Buddies :*Una escena en Phineas y Ferb :*En La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus :*En Rudolph, El reno de la nariz roja Rudolph, El reno de la nariz roja :*En una publicidad de Coca Cola :*En varios cortos y películas de Disney También ha prestado su voz a Pumba en el videojuego interactivo de Disney "El Rey León: Taller de Juegos". Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off